Undertale: Universes Collide
by HeartlessCore
Summary: After an attempted but failed Genocide run, Frisk resets the game before finishing attempting to kill Sans. She believes that with this fresh start, she can fix all that she had done. At a point Frisk is invited to stay the night. A stranger arrives during the night, turning their worlds on their head. OC, Other AU's, and Time Shenanigans involved. 15 yr-old Female Frisk. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hey internet, this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy. So far, there is one Original Character in this story that is one of the main characters. A write out about them can be found in my profile. This involves a Female Frisk who is about fifteen and a lot of combinations between the regular Universe of Undertale, and a couple of Alternate Universes. As always, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and any of the alternate universe ideas come from their original creators.**

Prologue

Sans had just arrived at work that day, happy that he would be able to work with his older brother for the first time since he landed this internship. He quickly headed to the elevator, passing a messy desk and a couple of computer screens. In the elevator on the way down, Sans whistled an upbeat, raunchy limerick to himself.

When the elevator doors opened, Sans walked out and to the right, into the work area of his brother's newest project. His older brother happily welcomed Sans, his hands flashing quickly. Sans chuckled at his brother's excitement. " **i do believe this will be your best invention yet, bro.** " Sans said with a grin.

At the sound of his voice, the other skeleton in the room rose from his position near the machine and came over, greeting Sans by picking him up in a big hug. Sans' brother put a hand up to his mouth and laughed with his other as Sans squeaked. Suddenly, Sans was dropped on the ground. As he hit the floor with a thud, a larger sound happened behind his brother and the taller skeleton. Sans watched as the two were pulled into the machine as it imploded in on itself.

Sans woke up with a scream, his left eye glowing blue and his SOUL pounding in his chest. Sweat was pouring down his skull in the nearly pitch black room. He looked around the room with his left eye as his only light, identifying all of the things that let him know that he was actually in his room and therefore, safe.

His self sustained trash tornado in the corner currently had the annoying dog that plagued Papyrus' life by stealing his bones sleeping in it as it wound around the other bits of trash. His sock collection was still all in a mess in the other corner by the door. He looked past his treadmill in the middle of the room and his eyes fell on a light blue and white sweater that the bunny sisters had made for him as a welcoming gift when Papyrus and him moved to Snowdin. It was currently half hanging out of his drawers.

Sighing with relief, Sans laid back down on his mess of a bed, his left eye socket going back to normal, leaving him in darkness once more.

" **thank goodness, it was only a dream.** "


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger in the Night

**Author Notes: So hi, it's me again. I couldn't wait to release the actual first chapter, so here it is. Feel free to write some constructive criticism for me, and I will see what I can do with it in the future. There can be some votes on which Undertale AU invades the Alpha Timeline first, I will list some of the ideas I have here, up in the author's notes. I am always open for suggestions, so feel free to send me a PM. Since the AU characters will invade later in the story, I will have the poll be done later too. Also, the OC will be represented in bold and italics while Sans will just be in bold. Papyrus will be underlined. anything between { } will be Webdings/Wing Dings. Thoughts will be in italics only.**

 **Undertale AU:** Humantale, Underfell, Underswap

Chapter 1: The Stranger in the Night

Silence fell over the little town of Snowdin. Most of the residents had fallen asleep at this late hour. The only light in the town came from the bar centered in the middle of town. A shadowed figure stumbled past Grillby's, heading towards the other end of town. Grillby poked his head out of the door, trying to determine if the passerby is a threat. The incoming snow storm started to pick up and Grillby pulled his head back inside. The sound of a lock being turned echoed throughout the small town, muffled by the whirling snow.

The only source of light in the town went out, plunging the shadowy figure in complete darkness.

Struggling past the Librarby, the shadowed figure attempted to hold his head and SOUL together. Stumbling in the howling blizzard, the shadowed figure fell just inches from Sans and Papyrus' front door.

" _ **No... I can't give up now. I'm... almost there.**_ "

The shadowed figure gasped in pain as it struggled to reach the door. With the last of it's strength, it fell against the door and lost consciousness.

Frisk was jostled awake by the loud sound of something falling into the front door. The room was cold now, as the open door had leached all of the heat out of the room. As quickly as she had hard Sans' door open, he was on the first floor beside her, his left eye glowing blue. Frisk shrank away from him when he hazed at her, still remembering the only timeline when she had listened to the angry voice in the back of her head.

Sans pretended not to notice Frisk's obvious fright as he scanned the room. When he noticed what had made the noise, Sans immediately picked the figure up with his magic, removing him from the doorway. Sans set him up against the wall gently and then quickly moved to shut the door before more snow drifted in. Returning his one-eyed, blue gaze to the figure, Sans eye sockets widened in the smallest glimmer of recognition and worry. Immediately he surrounded the figure in his magic.

" **S** **! !** " Sans yelled, his voice slightly cracking. It was so loud, Frisk was certain that half the town heard it. Her attention turned to Papyrus' room, where the door promptly slammed open as Papyrus rushed down the stairs.

"BROTHER WHAT IS THE MATTER?" The goofy skeleton shouted, as he always did. Before the younger skeleton could say anything more, Sans, with tears bubbling up at the edges of his eye sockets, tugged him over to the slightly slumped figure surrounded by his magic. Papyrus took one look at his older brother's face and then said very quietly,

"Sans, undo your magic and join Frisk on the couch."

Amazed, Frisk watched as Sans sniffled, then came over to sit next to her as the glow of his magic faded from his eye and the figure. _Papyrus has never been that quiet_ , Frisk thought, anxiously wringing the blanket she was sitting under in her hands. Papyrus approached the figure as his eyes and hands began to glow green.

Turning to Sans, Frisk studied him quietly for a moment. The chubby skeleton was much taller and older than her to be sure. At the moment though, it seemed to her that Sans was a lot smaller than her. He was shaking and staring straight ahead at the dead screen of the T.V. Beyond him, Papyrus shifted a bit, moving his glowing green hands over the figure's slumped form.

Frisk moved over closer to Sans and placed one of her hands on his, which were clutching his basketball shorts tightly. At her touch, Sans looked up at her. Glowing blue tears were streaming down his face and his expression was one of the most vulnerable she had ever seen him show.

Frisk spread her arms wide in an offering of a hug. She never really needed much explanation to provide comfort. Sans hesitated, beginning to pat her down for weapons. _Heh, your always this careful sans_. Frisk thought, simply waiting for him to be finished. When he was finished, finding nothing, Sans gratefully dove into Frisk's open arms, producing an Oof noise from Frisk. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around the quietly sobbing skeleton, stroking his back comfortingly. Sans reached around, encircling his arms around to her back, relaxing into her and sobbing into her shirt.

After a while, the sounds of snoring could be heard coming from the couch, Sans' aster font snore and Frisk's much lighter one. Papyrus began to hum while he worked, wondering who this figure was and why he had fallen through their door in the middle of the night, during a blizzard. After a while, the figure's chest started to make the same rise and fall pattern of breathing that his brother loved to mimic so much, even though he didn't need to. Papyrus was also relieved to notice that the figure had stopped bleeding, like he had been earlier. This was another thing that the mysterious figure and his brother had in common. He looked up to the figure's face, bringing his glowing green hands to heal the cracks in it.

Sans woke up from his sleep from the sounds of Papyrus loudly clanking around in the kitchen, making breakfast. He lifted one of his arms to rub his sleepy eye sockets and noticed the presence of something soft and warm next to him. Half asleep, confused, and disoriented, Sans cracked his left eye open and looked around lazily. He noticed that he was actually on the couch still, having fallen asleep here last night. Frisk was cuddled up against him, and his left arm was curled around her protectively.

Sure that any moment now that Papyrus would come in and shout anyways, Sans untangled himself from her, inevitably waking her up. Frisk shot him a couple of sleepy, confused looks. Sans chucked. " **time to wake up kiddo.** " Frisk looked around sleepily and nodded stretching.

Sans did the same, but actually standing up. _that was a big mistake_. He thought as he swooned and collapsed on the floor, grimacing when his chin hit, rattling what Skeleton's have that passed for a brain. At the sound, Papyrus leaned out of the kitchen, sternly yellying at the top of his lungs,

"AH I SEE YOU BOTH ARE FINALLY AWAKE! YOU LAZYBONES!"

The last part was directed at Sans, who was laying on the floor. He raised his arm weakly and waved at his brother. " **sup bro?** " He said, the urge to make a pun bubbling up to the surface of his consciousness. But, something was bothering him. His memories of last night were still kind of hazy and unreachable. So instead of trying too hard to remember, Sans cracked a joke.

" **well, i was getting up this morning...** "

"SANS!" Papyrus looked almost ready to hit Sans with the spoon he was stirring the spaghetti with. However, Frisk was starting to giggle, so he couldn't possibly stop now.

" **to see where the sun had gone...** "

"NO!" Papyrus' frown was palpable.

" **then, it dawned on me.** "

"BROTHER I DISOWN YOU!" Papyrus' volume spiked to higher levels along with his annoyance. Frisk was too busy laughing to notice though. She started laughing so hard that she started snorting. Sans couldn't help but chuckle as well. Papyrus' annoyance hitting it's peak, he jumped back into the kitchen, stirring the spaghetti he was making fiercely. Frisk hoped that he wasn't about to cook as fiercely as Undyne usually did, she didn't want the house to burn down around them.

Unexpectedly, Papyrus' bedroom door opened and a very tired looking, disgruntled skeleton came out of it. He was about 5'8", some inches taller than Sans was himself, but still much shorter than Papyrus. He stretched and yawned, smoothing down his jacket and slightly stained brown t-shirt. His yawn showed of the sharp teeth in his "snout" and the crack through his right eye socket made a small creaking sound when he closed his eyes to yawn.

Realizing something, the Skeleton's eyes snapped wide open and he dashed back into Papyrus' room. Frisk looked as confused as Sans felt and when she looked over at him, he shrugged. Before either of them could talk to each other about their concerns, the Skeleton walked back through the door, with a dark blue scarf with white spikes all over it. After tying it around his neck, the strange skeleton walked down the stairs, complaining loudly, " _ **Papyrus, you really need to keep it down. Some people are still...**_ "

Stopping at the foot of the stairs the Skeleton finally noticed Frisk. His speech slowed to a halt as he slowly looked from Sans to Frisk and then back again. Then, Frisk gasped suddenly as her SOUL materialized over her chest. The Skeleton's eyes were glowing purple and red, hazy fire appeared to burn around them. Sans watched, his brain not comprehending, as Frisk tried to talk to the frightened Skeleton only to fail.

" _ **Don't move.**_ " He said. Purple rib cage bones appeared around Frisk, trapping her in one spot. Frisk held perfectly still, guessing what might come next. Light blue bones flew through her as the Skeleton held up his left hand, keeping the rib cage bones in place. After a while the floating bones stopped and that's when Sans' brain started working again. The skeleton lowered his left hand and the rib cage disappeared. As the skeleton began to bring up his left hand again, he suddenly found Sans standing in between him and Frisk, who was shaking and shivering with fear. Sans was shaking with anger, his left eye glowing an electric blue, the same color fire coming off from it.

" **B U D D** **Y. If you do this, you're going to have a bad time.** " His tone was deadly serious. However, when Sans looked up at the other skeleton, he was taken aback. _is that... the look of betrayal in his eyes?_ Sans was thoroughly confused.

" ** _Sans... don't you... remember me?_** " The skeleton sounded and looked distraught. He dismissed his magic and his eyes settled back to the normal white.

Sans stared at him for a while, listening to Frisk start to calm down behind him as her SOUL de-materialized. There was something deep in the back of his mind that kept pulling at him about the skeleton. _even though i swear i've never seen him before_. Sans took out his blue comb and gently drew it along the sides of his skull. The act of that brought along with it memories. They all came rushing back to him, all at once.

" **franklin?** " Sans asked incredulously. Tears of joy sprang to the other skeleton's eye sockets as a big grin crept across his face.

" _ **Hey Sans, its been a long time.**_ "

Ending Notes: I hope you liked this one. The next update will be next week, or sooner, depending on when I finish the next chapter.

Edited: I noticed some things that were off.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Reunion

**Author's Notes: Author's Notes will be on the bottom from now on. Oh and the Underswitch AU from last time is actually supposed to be Underswap. Whoopsies.**

 **Poll is at the top of the profile:** **www .fanfiction u/731 7156/**

 **(Obviously erase the spaces in the url)**

 **AU:** Underswap, Humantale, Underfell

Chapter 2: Friendly Reunion

Sans couldn't believe it. He sat down hard on the ground, Frisk squealing and rolling away to not get sat on. Franklin's eyes widened, walking quickly over to his good friend and kneeling beside him.

" _ **Sans! Are you okay?**_ "

Sans waved Franklin's worried hands away.

" **i'm fine, just bone tired.** " Sans said, grinning. Frisk started giggling behind him. Right on cue, Papyrus jumped from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD SANS! ARE YOU TORTURING OUR POOR GUEST?" He still held the spaghetti spoon from earlier, pointing it at Sans accusingly.

" _ **Pffft.**_ "

Everyone's attention was drawn to Franklin's attempts to not laugh. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and the Skeleton burst into loud laughter, glowing, light purple tears streaming from Franklin's eye sockets. He was holding his sides as if his ribs were about to explode from his body. Papyrus looked down at Franklin with an irritated look.

"GOTHIC, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Franklin held up one of his hands to wave at Papyrus while the other still held on to his side.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, MISTER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING! NOW GO SIT ON THE COUCH LIKE A GOOD SKELETON, AND WAIT FOR YOUR FOOD! AND SANS! STOP TRYING TO KILL OUR GUESTS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES!"

During Papyrus' rant, Frisk started giggling. When Sans noticed, she waved him over. He went over to her and she silently communicated to him that Papyrus sounded a lot like Toriel just then. Sans grinned and chuckled, ruffling her hair. By the end of Papyrus' rant, Franklin had finished laughing, wiping the tears away from his eyes. he then held up his arms, acquiescing. He got up from the floor and sat at one end of the couch, as far from Frisk as possible, without going against what Papyrus had told him to do.

Noticing this, Frisk got up from the ground where she was, next to Sans, and walked over to the couch, sitting down. Franklin nervously pressed himself against the arm of the couch, determined to stay as far from Frisk as Skeleton-ly possible. Frisk frowned and then waved Sans over. She communicated to Sans that she wanted to know what was up with Franklin.

" **ok.** " He said, fondly ruffling her hair. Sans went and sat in between Frisk and Franklin. Franklin relaxed a slight bit but eyed Sans suspiciously. Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull.

" **hey franklin, what's eatin' you?** " He asked, looking over at the nervous skeleton.

Franklin looked at him like he was insane. " _ **What's eating me? You have a human in your living room. And not just any human, you have the source of the anomaly. Why do you let her stay?**_ " Franklin's eyes were glowing light purple. Sans left eye began to glow electric blue as he remembered the only time Frisk had listened to Chara. The only time she had killed Papyrus and Toriel. Next to him, Frisk shrank into the couch.

" **she may have messed up really badly once. but, when she reached me in that final judgement hall, she gave up. T. she fixed the timeline. plus, i made a promise to keep an eye socket out for her.** " Sans stopped to turn to Frisk and wink his left eye before continuing. " **so, i kind of have to keep her out of trouble. hopefully, we won't have any more bad times.** " Frisk smiled gratefully for the small pun. She still looked a bit frightened, but the smile she gave relaxed Sans a little more and his left eye faded to the usual white. Frisk always at least smiled at his jokes, that was the sign that it wasn't Chara.

A long sigh came from Franklin, all of the fight going out of him. " _ **I guess it doesn't really matter. Right now, we have to save Gaster and the Universes.**_ "

Sans widened his eyes and stared at Franklin. Frisk looked over curiously. Before any questions could be asked, Papyrus came in with four bowls of spaghetti. Frisk looked at the steaming bowls, they actually looked edible this time. Papyrus set a bowl down on top of the old television, then proceeded to hand out the two other bowls to Franklin and Frisk, who immediately started eating. Frisk's face scrunched up reflexively, thankful that Papyrus always thought that it was a look of passion instead of disgust for how overcooked the noodles actually were. Papyrus went to stand over in the corner, eating his spaghetti furiously.

" **uh, papyrus, where's my bowl?** " Sans asked, eyeing his brother.

"IT'S OVER THERE, ON THE T.V. ALL LAZYBONES HAVE TO RETRIEVE THEIR OWN FOOD!" Papyrus said, taking another forkful and shoving it into his mouth. Frisk wondered if Papyrus even had tastebuds, noticing that even Franklin was blanching at the taste of the spaghetti.

" **well then, i guess i will have to leaf my seat to get it.** " Sans said, wearily getting up to retrieve his bowl. As soon as he took his bowl of spaghetti down from the T.V. and turned around, Sans noticed everyone's worried faces. " **what?** "

" _ **That pun, was really off... even for you...**_ " Franklin pushed some of his spaghetti around his bowl, trying to make it look like he had eaten more than he really had.

"SANS, HE'S RIGHT, YOUR JOKES NEVER FALL THAT FLAT. WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Papyrus asked, genuinely concerned. Sans saw his chance and his grin grew wider.

" **bro, everything is the matter... except for magic.** " Papyrus gave an irritated sigh as the rest of the room snickered at Sans' pun. He carried his bowl to the kitchen and washed it before heading towards the door.

"I'M GOING TO GO MEET UNDYNE. YOU THREE STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! AND SANS, NO MORE PUNS!" Then Papyrus left with a "NYEH HEH HEH!" as he dashed out the door. As soon as Papyrus had left, Sans used his magic to collect all of the half eaten spaghetti and put it into the trash.

Returning to the living room, Sans sat on the ground across from Frisk and Franklin. Frisk blinked, still holding her hand halfway up to her mouth, like Sans had taken the fork right out of her hand. Franklin looked stunned and not entirely sure of what had just happened.

" **franklin. you mentioned gaster and trouble with the universe, as well as there being other universes. tell us all you know. you should probably also tell us about gaster, the kid doesn't know a thing about him, and my memory is... full of holes.** " Sans finished, chuckling at his little joke.

~Chapter End~

 **Authors Notes: Hey internet, sorry for that really weird thing at the beginning. This one's kind of short, but I had to cut my actual second chapter in half, because it was getting really long, and it was starting to exceed my "second" chapter. So, now I'm going to put up the poll so you guys can choose which Alternate Universe you want to see come into this timeline first. The how their going to do that will be explained... later ;)**

 **The Poll is on my profile for you guys to go check it out.**

 **The next installment will be posted after the poll is finished.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

**Warning: Sexual/Curse Words are mentioned in this chapter.**

Poll is at the top of the profile:www .fanfiction u/731 7156/

 **Undertale AU:** Underfell, Humantale, Underswap

Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise

Franklin, after recovering from the shock of Sans using his magic, got up and cleared his throat. He then began to explain who W. D. Gaster was, to everyone.

 _ **...**_

W. D. Gaster had been the best royal scientist the underground had ever had. He was the first to realize the potential of geothermal energy to produce power, giving the whole Underground a little bit of luxury and comfort, when they all so desperately needed it. For that one discovery, King Asgore hired him to be the official first Royal Scientist of the Underground. Work on the construction of the CORE was immediately begun. A year afterwards, Franklin was hired to help work with Gaster in it. The work was mostly hard, but only for the reason that Wing Dings was a hard font to get used to, and when Gaster became excited, his hands flashed through the symbols quicker than Franklin could follow.

 _ **...**_

Sans chuckled sadly, a small glowing tear rolling down his cheekbone. He wiped it away as Franklin continued.

 _ **...**_

Eventually, Franklin got used to the way Gaster talked, and they became friends, working on finishing up the CORE. Often, when they were taking a break, or doing menial parts of the labor, Gaster talked about his two younger brothers. One time this lead into an explanation of the three Skeleton's parents. About how their father had died in the war between Humans and Monsters all that time ago and their mother had died bringing the youngest of the three, Papyrus, into the world, leaving Gaster to take care of his younger brothers all by himself. After getting to know him better, Franklin offered to help Gaster out with the two, but Gaster refused. He said that his younger brother Sans was old enough to take care of Papyrus and at the time, was taking university courses. Gaster had mentioned being extremely proud of his little brother, who wanted to join him and Franklin in their work for the Underground.

 _ **...**_

Frisk looked away for a few minutes as Sans sniffled. "Must be nice to have siblings..." She muttered to herself, a look of longing crossing her face. Having composed herself, Frisk looked back just as Franklin began talking again.

 _ **...**_

After finishing the CORE, Gaster and Franklin began working on a new project. This new project involved the properties of time and the mysterious abyss that the garbage dump in Waterfall lead to. Gaster had been noticing a few weird disturbances in the normal routine of the Underground, such as yellow stars on the ground in various places on his way to the lab. They began to study them, and found that they are connected to the timeline that keeps everything in place. Gaster built a machine in the wall of the lab to watch the timeline. Both of them noticed that certain timelines were starting and stopping, jumping all over the place.

Sans, having landed an internship at the lab, had been pulled in on the project, and the three of them examined the timelines together. At a certain point, all of the timelines just stopped, dropping off into an ever growing black void. Gaster had a foreboding feeling about that void, and the other scientists in the room definitely agreed. This was something that couldn't be left alone, it had to be taken care of. So the three scientists began work on a time machine, so they could all arrive at the destruction and determine if it could be stopped. One day, while working on the machine, something went terribly wrong.

The machine imploded in on itself, drawing Gaster and Franklin into it, scattering them across time and space.

 _ **...**_

Sans interrupted, " **that's the reason why my right eye won't glow, kiddo. that incident injured it.** "

Frisk smiled and nodded, grateful to have an answer to a question she had asked so many timelines ago. It was a question that she brought up each timeline except for the last one, when Chara had completely taken over.

" _ **If I may continue.**_ " Franklin said, extremely annoyed with the continuous interruptions.

" **oh, we egg-spect you to.** " Sans said, grinning from non-existent ear to non-existent ear. Frisk giggled and Franklin, despite still being annoyed, smiled before continuing.

 _ **...**_

Suddenly, Franklin had noticed that they both were in a place that was surrounded by images of every time and place that ever existed. While examining an image more closely, the image would come to life, and the sound of what was happening echoed around the space. For a while, all Gaster and Franklin did was watch these images, trying to figure out if there was a way back to their own reality. Every possibility for every timeline was there, and time didn't appear to be in existence in that place, so they could watch every possibility, to it's entirety, without interruption. After a while, something in that place changed. Then, a demon came out of nowhere, demanding both Franklin's and Gaster's SOULs.

Both of the Skeletons fought it with all of their combined strength, but it wasn't enough. During one of the Demon's turns, it seized Gaster, taking a hold of his SOUL and began to feed off of his power. With Gaster's added strength, Franklin didn't stand a chance against it. Franklin barely escaped with his SOUL intact, hiding his magic signature from the Demon so it wouldn't be able to find him. Frustrated by this, the Demon began to rampage, shattering time and space itself. Since the rampaging of the Demon was weakening the fabric of reality, Franklin was able to escape to Snowdin and come to Sans and Papyrus' house to try to get help.

 _ **...**_

" _ **The Demon had tried to get our SOULs before fighting us, in the intent to destroy the fabric of reality. When we had refused, it started attacking us. This is why this event was inevitable. So, if we don't stop that... thing, it's going to destroy everything.**_ " Franklin finished, wiping his skull of the sweat that had collected there during the last part of his explanation.

For a solid twenty minutes, it was dead silent throughout the house. Franklin's skull was still pouring sweat as he vainly tried again to wipe it away. Sans' eye sockets had gone dark as he tried to process all of the odds they were up against as well as all of the information that they had just received. Frisk was looking down at her hands, fiddling with the blanket that had been over her and Sans when they had woken up. The blanket looked really old, and was always in the living room, so she had no idea which of the Skeleton brothers it belonged to. Now knowing about a third one, the blanket might actually belong to the eldest of the three, and before now, Sans and Papyrus showed no signs of actually remembering their older brother, as far as Frisk had been able to tell.

Frisk looked over at Sans, who's eye sockets had tiny, pinpricks of white light in them, that was the expression of his that happened before he activated his magic. She attempted to get his attention for a little while by only waving her hands subtly. Sans didn't even notice her and his expression didn't changed. Sighing, Frisk picked up one of the pillows from the couch and threw it at Sans, hitting him squarely on the side of his head. Sans immediately looked up in genuine surprise.

" **ow... what? do you have a bone to pick with me?** " He asked, grinning at her. The bad pun produced a giggle from Frisk and a nervous,

" _ **Heh.**_ " From Franklin.

Having finally gotten Sans' attention, Frisk motioned for him to come over and sit beside her. A little confused, Sans got up and walked lazily to the couch, plopping down on the cushion beside her.

" **what's up, kiddo?** " He asked as he relaxed into the back of the couch.

Frisk silently communicated to him that she didn't want Papyrus to know, but she had always wanted to ask Sans what it was like to have a brother.

Sans' eyes constricted to small, white pinpricks again as he thought about it. Then a small, light blue blush began to creep across his face as his eyes got larger to the normal size. " **well, sometimes, it gets really embarrassing. like one time, i remember when i had to try to explain to papyrus what fucking was, because someone had said it on the internet and he had found it.** " Sans stopped to chuckle nervously before continuing. " **other times, are just the best. like the time, w. d. had taught both of us healing magic...** " Sans blush had left his face after talking about the embarrassing explanation he had to give to Papyrus. Frisk smiled when she noticed Sans' left eye begin to glow green at the mention of healing magic. It slowly faded back to the usual white as he stared off into space, remembering.

" **i... was never really good at it.** " He finished, his usual grin returning to his face.

The divergence from the serious topic seemed to have calmed Franklin down enough that his skull stopped profusely sweating. The tension in the room was significantly lightened as both Sans and Frisk were smiling.

Suddenly, Frisk's SOUL materialized without warning or reason. Her gasp of surprise was audible and Sans looked around, troubled that he couldn't find a reason as to why it would suddenly materialize. Her SOUL de-materialized quickly. Sans and Frisk looked at each other in utter confusion until they heard a strangled cry from the only other Skeleton in the room. Turning around, Sans noticed Franklin was doubled over in pain, his eyes glowing light purple as the same colored tears began to stream down his face. Looking worried, Sans made a move to go over to him, but the trembling of the timeline forced Sans to his knees, his left eye glowing electric blue.

Sans breathing quickened as he attempted to get back to his feet. _this... has never happened before..._ He thought, as the timeline began to shudder violently. Frisk's surprised gasps became small sounds of pain as the fifteen year old girl's SOUL began to materialize and de-materialize at a rapid rate. Sweat started to bead on Sans skull as he knelt on the ground, feeling helpless for the first time since Franklin and Gaster had been sucked into the machine. He listened to the pained sounds of both his friends, unable to move or do anything about it. At some point, the sounds seemed to disappear, and the world had gone dark all around him. Then, suddenly, the sounds started again, and Sans wasn't entirely sure if he had blacked out for a few minutes, or if the timeline had shuddered so hard that it had knocked him into a shortcut for a small amount of time.

Just as suddenly as the shuddering had began, it stopped. Their breathing was echoing around the room as each occupant of it attempted to recover from what had just happened. As soon as he could move again, Sans shakily got back onto the couch, using his right arm to bring Frisk into a hug. She began to sound a lot calmer within Sans embrace and her breathing began to slow to a normal level. Sans felt calmer knowing she was still there, and hadn't RESET. Franklin crawled over to them and sat against the couch, breathing heavily as he tried to get back under control. His light purple eyes went back to being white as his breathing began to reach normal levels.

" **what... was that?** " Sans asked as he took a deep breath, still holding a trembling Frisk.

" _ **I don't know. Whatever it was, I get the feeling that we will find out very soon.**_ " Franklin said, looking over and up at Sans and Frisk.

Just as Franklin had finished talking, as if on que, the front door opened.

~Chapter End~

 **Authors Notes: Hey guys, I changed my mind about not releasing this chapter until after the poll is finished, because I realized that this chapter wouldn't have anything from the results of the poll in it anyways, and I had to give you an explanation of what is going on. I'm giving two more days for the poll, and when it's finished I will first write a little bridge chapter in which I will explain what was happening in the Alternate Universe before they were dumped into the Alpha Timeline, and then write the continuation of what is happening in this chapter. Also, I might start doing a little fluff for a small kind of relationship between Sans and Frisk... because I ship them together, hard.**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Another Day, Underfallen

**Warnings: Abuse, violence, anxiety, really bad language, and UF!Sans x UF!Frisk fluff. You have been warned.**

Just Another Day

Sans woke up on the couch, clutching his chest. His red, left eye scanned the room, looking for the source of his nightmares. Finding nothing, he slumped against the arm rest of the couch. His clothes were covered in his own sweat. The nightmare that he just had never meant anything good, and he hadn't had it for a very long time.

" **this... isn't possible. he can't be back... i sabotaged his experiment so that he couldn't come back...** " Sans ran his magical tongue over his sharp teeth, resting on his false gold one. It had been a really long time since he had felt actual fear. The kind of fear that you get when you call Undyne fat. The kind that says if you didn't get rid of what caused the fear, you were going to die from it. The door slammed open, startling Sans into glaring at it, his left eye flaming with red magic.

Papyrus walked into the room through it, slamming the front door behind him and muttering under his breath. When he looked up and noticed that Sans was practically scowling at him from the couch, he jumped in surprise. "B-BROTHER! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE... I'M GOING BACK TO MY STATION, RIGHT AWAY! YOU BETTER GET UP SOON..." He said, his voice having an authoritative tone. His eyes betrayed his fear, most of it showing in his cracked left eye socket. Before Sans could say anything, his brother was gone. Sans sighed.

He had lost control last week and had slammed the spaghetti, plate and all, through the wall into their bathroom with his magic. At least he hadn't thrown it at Papyrus, during their argument. With an air of semi-laziness, Sans looked over at the patched hole, which had a few flimsy boards nailed over it. _i really wish i could keep a hand on my temper with papyrus._ He thought, running a hand over his skull, wiping away sweat. He threw his blanket off and over the back of the couch, where it usually was left. He didn't remember falling asleep on the couch last night, so his brother had probably pulled the woolly blanket down over him after he had.

Getting to his feet, Sans straightened out his outfit and frowned. He could not go out like this, there was a huge sweat stain on it. The Snowdin residents would laugh at him. _how can they fear me if they think i'm a laughing stock?_ He thought, growling under his breath. It was just as bad as when they doubted and joked about his seeming unwillingness to kill humans. Sans mused over this point as he trudged upstairs to his messy room. It wasn't that he was against killing humans. He just didn't find it fun like everyone else did.

The last human that he had captured had begged him not to hurt them. They had looked so much like Papyrus when Sans had gone completely out of control that Sans had broken down long afterwards, crying for hours in his room. He had thanked the stars that Papyrus had been out on one of his patrols during those hours, Sans hadn't wanted to explain to Papyrus why he was crying. Sans opened his door, greeted by the trash tornado that was constantly roaming his room. He was glad that the tornado wasn't strong enough to pick up his bed, treadmill, or drawers. Those would be hard to dodge, and he would never get anything done.

Sans pulled out a clean, red t-shirt and changed into it. When he was done getting dressed, he looked a whole lot swankier. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he flipped his furred hood up over his skull and grinned, the light from his eye glinting off of the mirror and his false, gold tooth. " **yeah, classy.** " He said to his mirror double. Sans' two gold rings rattled on his hands as he cracked his knuckles. Then he took a deep breath and stepped through his shortcut to the forest.

When his black shoes crunched on the snow, Sans let out the breath he had been holding and waited. He heard yelling from beyond the RUINS' "sealed" door.

"I'm not giving up on you! I know that you are good, you just have to try!"

"Well your wrong! If you didn't want to die, you should have just given up before climbing the mountain!" Toriel shouted, sounding frustrated even though her words were confident.

 _man, she's really going at it. i wonder if the kid will actually make it past her this time._ Sans thought, eyeing the door. He hoped Frisk wouldn't. He didn't want to deal with the girl trying to give him a hug again. It was a threat to his position in Snowdin as a fear inspiring Monster. The thought made him sweat. The sweat quickly froze and broke off of his skull, falling onto his shirt. Casually, Sans brushed the ice off.

Suddenly, the sounds from behind the door stopped. The door opened and Frisk was pushed out it along with her wimpy flower friend by a white fluffy hand. The door then slammed shut behind her, a loud locking sound echoing through the blackened trees. _peh, that old hag couldn't do it last time either._ He thought, watching as the Human moved hair out of her face and looked back at the door sadly. Then she hugged the boot she was carrying the flower in to her chest and shivered.

A look of determination came over her face as Frisk began walking along the path. Sans took a ball of snow and flung it at her with his magic. She stopped mid-step as the snowball hit her shoulder with a satisfying thwack. It seemed like she was waiting for something. After a few minutes, Frisk started moving again. Sans chuckled and flashed further up the path. When Frisk was level with him, he threw another snowball, this time much harder. It hit her squarely in the head.

Frisk stumbled and gasped audibly from the pain. He chuckled, a little louder this time. Had to keep the act up for the audience, of course. Didn't need to let on that he didn't actually feel up to actually hurting Frisk. She seemed to shrug it off and got up, assuring the little flower that she would be alright. Once she got to the bridge, Sans stepped out in front of her, leaning against one of the wooden poles casually.

" **hey human. don't you know how to greet a new pal?** " He started, extending his hand to the shivering human. _heh... once they take my hand, i'll pick them up with my magic and slam them so hard on the ground that they will feel it for the next five times they come back._ Sans was too busy caught up in thinking that he hadn't noticed that Frisk had grabbed his hand and then pulled him into a hug until her arms circled around his.

"I know your good, Sans. I can see it in your eyes that you don't really want to fight." She said quietly, tightening her hug and effectively restraining his arms as she continued to hug him.

A sneer grew on Sans' face that didn't reach his eyes. " **F-F-FUCK YOU. YOU D-D-DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!** " As he cursed her out, his words came out insincere. _how had she known that i was tired of this song and dance?_ He thought as he attempted to struggle out of her hug. Frisk giggled at his attempts and nuzzled his chest.

"Nope. I'm not letting go this time. I don't want to get dunked." As she said that, Sans froze.

 _she remembers..._ He thought, his left eye setting itself on fire. " **h-how... sh-shut up!** " Sans began to ask before shouting and pushing her away with his magic augmented strength. Frisk let go and fell to the ground with a small cry.

"Frisk! Oh my god, are you okay?" The small golden flower had used it's petals to move the boot over to the human.

"I'm fine, Flowey. He didn't break any of my bones." She said, grinning. Then she proceeded to get up, brushing the snow off of her backside. Sans was sweating up a storm, the look on his face uncertain as he watched her. Frisk's grin got wider and the light of determination appeared in her eyes.

"Sans, I have a bone to pick with you." She said, taking a step closer. He started to sweat harder as he attempted to step back, hitting the pole he was leaning against earlier.

"Tibia honest, I think your cute." She said.

Sans sweat harder, a million thoughts going through his head. _this is ridiculous. why am i scared of her? why does she keep spouting puns, and why did she call me CUTE? i am not CUTE! i am terrifying and everyone will see that i am! i will show them!_

Frisk took a step closer and Sans froze her in place with his magic, his left eye burning from the effort. He lifted his left hand, her SOUL and body floating up into the air. He then slammed her on the ground, only doing two damage to her health. Frisk got back up and attempted to come closer.

" **don't y-y-you dare come any cl-closer! i-i-i'll kill you!** " He said, trying to be threatening. It obviously didn't work, because she only giggled at him, looking thoroughly amused.

"Sans, do you want to hear a joke?" She asked, grinning at him. "Come on, it will be humerus." Sans sweat more, holding her in place.

 _why is_ _she being so nice to me?_

He wondered if whatever went through this Human's head ever made actual sense. It seemed like all they did was put themselves in danger just to try to make friends with the Monsters that were trying to kill her. The flower on the ground was staring at both of them, his mouth wide in shock. Sans' eye flashed gold for a moment as he contemplated her question.

" **knock yourself out, squirt.** " He said, relaxing his hold on her a little bit. He shot her a look that said, _but no funny business_.

Frisk smiled and began, "What do you call a girl with no arms?"

" **uh... i dunno, useless?** " Sans asked, more focused on keeping the Human from walking closer than on finding an answer to the silly question.

"No silly, we call her Sally." She said.

Sans was not amused. " **was that the joke? cause if it was i swear...** "

Frisk cut him off. "No, Sans. That was the set up for the joke. Gosh, your so impatient. Knock, knock." She said, smiling and moving her hand like there was a door in front of her.

Sans suspiciously glared at her as he answered, " **who's there?** "

"Not Sally." Frisk said, grinning at him.

Sans blinked slowly, processing the punchline. The his magic faded from Frisk as a " **pffft.** " sound left his mouth. He was trying so hard not to laugh that he actually started to cry glowing reddish, orange tears. Then, suddenly, Sans slid to the ground, his eyes relaxing to white as he laughed his head off, unable to control himself. He hadn't heard a good knock, knock joke in years and he was pretty sure that this was one of the best he had ever heard. His eyes slid mostly closed as he held his sides, hoping they wouldn't fall apart from all the laughing he was doing. Then Frisk suddenly sat on him, a surprised squeak escaping from Sans.

" **if y-y-you think that that's gu-gunna make me st-stop k-k-killing...** " He started to say before she leaned over and kissed him. Sans skull turned red as he blushed furiously.

" **h-h-ow dare you.** " He said, frowning. Sans was being unconvincing and he knew it. He tried to sneer at the Human on his stomach to be convincing, but all she did was kiss him again, bringing a startled look to his face. His skull felt hot from all of the magic rushing to it and it turned a deeper red, his cheek bones turning orange. He looked to the side, at the snowy ground, trying to do away with his embarrassment. His SOUL was beating so quickly that he was afraid it might jump out of his chest.

" **i g-g-guess... you g-g-got me, squirt. i...** " He frowned, unsure of what exactly he should do at this point. It wasn't like there was a book about this sort of stuff in the Library that sat next to his house. Not that he ever went in that run-down place, it was for nerds. Suddenly, the air around them shook as a gigantic roar split the air. Sans eyes widened in fear as his left eye flickered to life and all the color drained from his skull. _NO... NO... NO, NO, NO!_ He thought as he used his magic to gently place Frisk on the ground before getting up and scanning the sky with his left eye frantically. From what he could see, their reality had begun to crack and claws forced their way though as something began to rip the cracks open.

"Sans, what's going on?" Frisk was looking up at him worriedly, clutching Flowey's boot to her chest. Sans gulped, sweat pouring down from his skull as he realized that suddenly, he had someone he wanted to protect. He grinned down at her unsteadily, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes.

" **ah... no-no-nothing, squirt. w-w-we... ju-just gotta go somewhere. d-d-do you got that wimpy flower held tight?** " He asked. Flowey puffed out his almost nonexistent cheeks at the wimpy flower comment.

"I am not a wimpy flower. I'm Flowey." The flower complained in a quiet voice. Frisk only patted the small flower and nodded, holding Flowey's boot to her chest.

" **good. n-n-now com'ere.** " Sans said, holding out his shaking arms in an offering of a hug. Frisk smiled and padded closer, leaning into the chubby skeleton. Gingerly, as if she were made of china, he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in relief in his arms, nuzzling into his chest and reaching her free arm around to his back. _i'm breaking so many rules and promises doing this. but... for once, i don't care about them anymore._ He thought, holding her tight against his chest.

Sans used his magic to flash them away, just before the timeline came down around their ears.

~Chapter End~

 **Authors Notes: So as you can tell by the name of the chapter, the poll resulted in Underfell. I hope you guys enjoyed this little bridge of what Sans was doing before their timeline fell apart because of interdimensional demon. Next chapter will be out sometime later this week, although I have to focus on homework so I dunno how soon I will actually finish the chapter. Hang on with me, hopefully I will have the time to write it, and write a good one, considering I have to figure out what happened to all of the characters from Underfell. By the way, UF!Sans has 5 HP and is LV 3 because he killed UF!Franklin and UF!Gaster.**

 **Undertale AU's to Make an Appearance: Humantale(Switchtale), Underswap, Fusion, Outertale, Gaster! Maybe**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors

**Warnings: Anything you can expect from the last chapter. I'm lazy, sue me. BTW, Fanfiction doesn't like it when I do too many spaces, so when Sans is talking in Sans Serif, each first letter of the word in the sentence will be capitalized.**

Unexpected Visitors

All three of the occupants of the room were surprised when a slightly younger version of Frisk helped a limping Sans into the living room. Except the Sans who limped in looked like a horrible cartoon villain version of the original. He also appeared to be coughing up mustard that mostly stained his shirt and jacket in places. He lifted his left hand, his left eye flashing red, and the door swung shut behind them. His eye faded back to white after performing that action.

" **frisk, set me down and get me a towel. i-i-i need to clean up my sh-sh-shirt.** " The cartoon villain Sans said, motioning towards the couch.

The younger girl nodded and turned to the already somewhat full couch and froze. The two saw the "originals" sitting on the couch, staring back at them. Sans stared back at his double, his left eye igniting, throwing electric blue light into the other's face. The Sans being carried by Frisk stared back at him and began to sweat heavily.

" **i-i-i'm all f-for sick jo-jo-jokes, b-but wh-what kind of s-s-sick joke is this? ca-cause this a-a-ain't funny.** " He stuttered, his left eye flickering to life, glowing somewhere between orange and red.

Original Sans' nose ridge wrinkled in disgust as the smell of corrupted and overused magic flooded the room. Franklin's hands immediately went to his face, covering his nose ridge and hole, muttering about the smell. Frisk pushed at Sans, trying to make him move over so that the cartoon villain could sit on the couch nearest to where he stood.

" **but, but kiddo.** " Sans said, his eye quickly returning to white from electric blue as he looked uncertainly at her.

Frisk silently pointed out that the double was hurt and bleeding, and that this was no time to be arguing.

"She's right, you know. Please move over Sans?" A tiny voice from the side of the younger girl sent shivers through Frisk as her eyes widened. "Frisk... it's okay. I'm not... your Flowey." Sans and Frisk's eyes were directed to the girl's side, where a boot hung from her belt. Inside the boot was a yellow flower with a sad looking smile on it's face.

The other Frisk nodded. "Flowey's my friend. He couldn't ever hurt anyone." She said, maneuvering herself and the boot so she could rest the yellow flower on the floor. Sans look shifted to surprise as he stared at the only other human in the room.

" **a kiddo who talks. now i've seen everything. well kid, you might as well sit mr. sans-ly whiplash next to me.** " He said, grinning at his own pun.

As another act of good will, Sans lifted his Frisk and put her on the other side of him, patting the now empty cushion. The younger girl smiled the most genuine and grateful smile that Sans had seen in a long time before placing his double down on the soft couch.

The cartoon villain grumbled under his breath, " **if i'm sans-ly whiplash, you have to be dud-ly doright. 'cause you're a dud.** " as soon as he was settled onto the couch, the girl quickly ran to the kitchen to retrieve a towel.

Sans examined the other Sans with is left eye. He noticed the gold tooth, how dark his outfit was, as well as the nervous flashing of red and orange in his eye. His double began to sweat profusely under is gaze and sank into the cushion more. Unsurprisingly, the couch sank around him, effectively trapping the darker Sans in place.

" **wh-what the f-f-fuck is this?! is th-this some k-kind of tr-tr-trap?** " He said, sounding as if he was slowly beginning to lose his cool, although his left eye gave away how frightened he actually was. It started flashing crazily from red to yellow and all the oranges in between.

Frisk bit her lip and motioned for Sans to do something to calm his other self down, clearly upset. Sans sighed and rolled his eyes before lifting the panicking, chubby skeleton out of the cushions and a few inches off of the couch with his magic.

" **calm down, you're a nervous wreck.** " Sans said, his left eye shining electric blue.

His double growled at him and said, " **i am calm!** "

This was clearly not the case, even if his voice didn't betray it. The skeleton was sweating profusely, giant reddish-orange rolls of sweat traced down his wide skull and sharp grin. yellow liquid leaked from between the sharp teeth, dribbling onto his red shirt. Sans moved his left hand slightly, moving his skull closer to darker Sans' so that they were now face to face. Sans' mouth opened and his reddish-orange tongue ran over his teeth nervously as his left eye looked everywhere but the original's skull. Sans sighed once again, getting tired from the effort of keeping the other Sans afloat. his left eye caught in electric blue fire as the effort of continuous use of his magic put a strain on him.

" **sans... look at me. I Am Not Going To Kill You. besides, if i dusted you, i would have disappointed two kiddos... i also have never actually killed anyone...** " Sans paused and shuddered, his eyes sliding over to his Frisk and back before continuing, " **for long... unlike you. so sansly, why do you have 2LV?** " He finished seriously, his magic surging in judgement.

The floating skeleton gritted his teeth in the angriest look Sans had ever seen on his own face and said, " **y-y-you don't understand anything.** "

Reddish, orange tears began climbing over the sharper skeleton's eye sockets as he tried to keep up his mean facade, the sorrow and regret in his eyes told Sans more than he wanted to know. He lowered the softly crying skeleton to the cushion beside him and then rested his skull in his hands, relaxing his hold on his magic. His Frisk put a hand on his back, and he could feel her concerned look trained on him. Just as the younger Frisk came back into the room with a wet towel, both Sans' eyes had drifted back to white. Sans looked up long enough before Frisk had walked through the doorway to not give an indication of what had just happened, but his double hadn't been quick enough about wiping away his tears.

"Sans... are you alright? You look a little white in the face." The rest of the room chuckled behind their hands as she leaned down to rub the wet towel over Sans' sharp teeth and red shirt.

" **i-i'm perfectly f-fine, squirt. n-never been be-better.** " The cartoon villain lied, looking everywhere but at her face. She frowned at him, puffing out her cheeks in a frustrated matter.

"Flowey, can you user some more of your friendliness pellets on him? His health is getting a little too close to one and it's making me uncomfortable." She said, picking up the boot from the side of the couch.

The little yellow flower nodded and a look of determination came over his face. Little white pellets appeared around Flowey and slowly started moving towards darker Sans. Everybody's eyes widened as the suddenly agile skeleton dodged the pellets and rolled across the floor, away from the healing pellets and his Frisk.

" **f-fuck you, you wimpy flower! i-i don't take anyone's f-fucking ch-charity!** " After he said this he promptly went into a coughing fit, yellow liquid dripping from his sharp smile. Before he could hurt himself further, Franklin stepped behind him and picked him up.

" **AH!** " Sans screamed, flailing about in terror as his left eye flashed red. Original Sans blinked slowly as he looked to where Franklin had been on the floor, just moments before.

 _i hadn't even seen him move, what the hell?_ He thought, looking back up to where the taller skeleton was now, still attempting to hold his struggling double.

" _ **Calm. We only want to help. If you struggle anymore, you're going to die, and then you can't help anyone.**_ " Franklin said, attempting to be soothing as he restrained the darker version of his friend. Sans went limp at the sound of his voice, all the fight going out of him.

" **you're supposed to be dead...** " He said in a small, sad voice as an orange, red tear rolled down his skull.

Yellow Flowey took this chance to send his friendliness pellets to Sans, healing him up to his full five HP. He glowered at the flower, his sharp teeth shining dully. Franklin put the angry skeleton down and stumbled backwards, sitting down in front of the T.V.

" _ **What... do you mean?**_ " He said, sounding rattled.

" **nope, nuh-uh. not tellin' that story. nope.** " The darker Sans said as he retreated to a corner and sat in it, turning his back on everyone. He crossed his arms, pretending that the corner was the most interesting thing in the entire world.

Original Sans looked over to his disgruntled double and said, " **you should tell us, sansly. even if you try to hide, we can see right through you.** " Winking his left eye at his Frisk. Both of them giggled.

" **heh. that was kinda humerus... for a babybones.** " The Sans in the corner said, his tone condescending. Ever so slightly, his shoulders shook, as if he was trying his best to not laugh at all.

The younger Frisk frowned and walked over to him, sitting down, and leaning against his back.

" **squirt...** " He warned, his back tensing up against hers. She leaned further into him and pulled on his arm, trying to get it out of it's position. After a struggle of about five minutes, Frisk had wrestled his hand into hers, his rings made jangling sounds before being silenced by her soft hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're about to suggest. Please, if we are going to fight that... thing, they need to know. You can't fight it by yourself, we barely escaped this time. I... I don't know what I would do without you." She finished, squeezing his hand.

Sans visibly softened, his black jacket seeming to cave around him. His hand curled gently around hers, before releasing it and standing up. Frisk stood up too, smiling brightly at the rest of the room. Then the darker Sans turned around, his hands at his sides. She reached over and took his hand, making him jump the tiniest of bits and lightly blush orange.

Alpha timeline Frisk silently communicated that he should probably start with how his powers became corrupted.

The sharper Sans glared at her, a growl beginning to rumble in his chest. He looked like he was about to shout, none of your business, but his Frisk stomped on his foot. A surprised yelp escaped from his mouth and Sans eyes widened, the reddish-orange blush covering his cheekbones. He looked over at her and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand in encouragement and whispering something to him. He looked to the ground and frowned, kicking at the carpet.

" **f-f-fine.** " He said, regrettably resigning himself to his fate. Then, the darker Sans looked up at the rest of the room, looking tired. " **this story isn't, the happiest. d-don't say i didn't warn ya.** **th-this is the story of th-th-three brothers, in a wo-world where it's k-kill or be k-killed.** "

-Meanwhile-

Alphys had just got done feeding the amalgamates down in the true lab. She headed up in her elevator, fiddling with some calculations on her clipboard. When she walked out of the sliding door, the living space was pitch black, as it always was. However, when she turned on the light, she was knocked to the floor, her clipboard skittering out of reach of her short arms. Suddenly, she was fighting for her life against a frenzied version of herself with red rimmed, spiral glasses. The two rolled around on the floor, punching and scratching each other. A noise at the other side of the room distracted her doppelganger enough to give Alphys the upper hand.

She threw the mad scientist off and to the side, taking a remote out of her pocket, and pressing a couple of buttons on it. Immediately, the other Alphys was trapped as iron bars rose from the floor, neatly closing over top of her. Angrily, she got up and shook the bars aggressively.

"Fuck you and God damn that stupid robot for distracting me. You are a failure and I should have never created you!" She shouted, glaring at the corner where the sound had come from.

Alphys straightened her lab coat and nervously adjusted her glasses. _Whoever is in this corner, deserves my thanks, they saved my life._ She thought, moving towards it. She gulped down her nerves and looked around the pile of boxes to where a four armed robot cowered, tears slowly crawling down the lower half of it's face from a second pair of eyes.

"H-h-hey. It's going to be o-o-okay. I... um I... won't..." She said, nervously extending one of her hands towards the poor creature.

The robot looked at her hand and then to her face, chewing it's lower lip. The robot glanced over at the maniac chewing on the bars of her cage and looked a little less sad, and a little more relieved. It looked back at Alphys again, standing up completely.

"I... I'm... Napsta... Metta... Mepstaton..." They said, their tone upset and unsure.

Alphys licked her lips nervously and smiled gently, her hand still held out towards the robot. They looked at her hand as if it's the first kind thing they have ever seen and shakily, two of their hands used accepted it's help. She pulled the robot gently into the light and gasped, her other hand going to her mouth. Alphys now understood why they were so unsure. She sobbed as she watched the two different, separated pieces of SOUL attempt over and over to reunite with their other halves on the other side of the separator in the SOUL container.

Distorted maniacal laughter echoed through the Alphys' living space.

-Meanwhile, somewhere else-

As soon as Papyrus had left from his cooking lesson, Undyne had settled down at her table to have a glass of her favorite type of tea. She wondered briefly when the tall Skeleton was going to bring over his friend like he had been threatening. As she was taking a long, drawn out sip, a chill ran down her spine. Quickly, she stood up and summoned her spear, aiming it at the intruder's neck.

She looked at the person while saying, "NGAH! Identify yourself punk!"

A similar spear was leveled at her head, and the look on the intruder's face was one of guarded surprise. The magic yellow spear wavered a bit, as if they had lost their concentration, but it's form smoothed out, still aimed at Undyne's head.

"Explain. Explain your existence, poser." The intruder said, flipping her hair out of her face to reveal her scarred eye and sharp teeth.

Undyne glared back at her double, not moving an inch. "This is flattering, but flattery will get you nowhere with me."

The other grinned wildly. "What a coincidence, we are exactly the same. Except that one of us is supposed to be dead."

-Meanwhile, somewhere else... really-

Papyrus had been waiting in the snow outside of Snowdin for what seemed like hours. His official Royal Guard outfit was encrusted with snow, making it almost appear white. Sans was supposed to have brought the Human to him by now. He sighed, drawing something he had seen in a dream into the snow. A dark blue tear rolled out of his broken eye socket and fell onto the drawing. It was of him and Sans actually acting like real brothers for once, instead of just fighting all the time. Just that one simple thing seemed impossible to Papyrus, which is why it made him so sad. He reached up to his fractured eye socket and rubbed along the cracks, remembering what happened that day.

Suddenly, a Skeleton as tall as him ran past, knocking over him over into a snow poff that had been actively forming next to him. Papyrus watched his own back run off towards his house. Confused, he shouted, "WHAT THE DICKENS IS GOING ON?!"

-And now we're back-

" **... and that's why we got problems.** " He finished, his left eye casting reddish-orange light on the floor.

Sweat poured off of his skull as he looked around at their faces. Frisk had tears running down her face. Her expression spoke volumes and practically said, How could anyone do such a thing to their own family? Then a flash of realization and a grimace as she thought of Chara. Alpha timeline Sans was frowning, which was almost nearly impossible, so what he had looked more like a grimace than an actual frown. Franklin was grinding his teeth.

" _ **So your... W. D. that you... destroyed... turned into that Demon that we met. Well Shit.**_ " He surmised, pounding his fist into the wall, his eyes beginning to glow light purple. Darker Sans jumped, sweat pouring down in rivets as his hands went straight to his pockets, taking his hand out of his Frisk's. Sans looked over at his double and then to Franklin.

" **hey frank, tone it down a bit. sansly, you want some mustard?** " He asked, taking a chance that the liquid coming out of the guy earlier was actually mustard and not something else.

His double looked over at him with a sneer and said, " **i won't take your generosity, y-you filthy goody-two shoes.** "

Younger Frisk frowned at him and proceeded to wipe some of the sweat off of his skull with her sleeve. This accomplished very little, because Sansly, as Sans had dubbed him earlier, began to blush furiously orange and sweat a little more.

Sans only grinned at his doppelganger and said, " **ok.** " Before turning to the two Humans. " **kiddos, i'm going to grillby's, you want anything?** " The two Frisks both went into mirrored thinking positions before coming up with their answers at the same time.

"I want a burger!" The younger of the two said as the other nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Sans grinned.

" **sounds great. frank... nah, i know what to get you.** " He said, leaving through the front door, and taking a nice, relaxing walk to Grillby's.

After alpha Sans left the room, Sans sat down roughly on the floor, taking his hands out of his pockets to cross his arms over his chest.

"Sans, why are you being so grumpy?" His Frisk asked, sitting down next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

" **n-n-nothing's wrong, sq-squirt.** " He growled, turning away from her and shrugging off her hand.

Frisk frowned at the two on the floor, wondering what she could do to help them.

~Chapter End~

 **Author's notes: So here's some stuff. Yeah I know, Mettaton isn't exactly... themself, but I went with the most horrible idea possible and I got, both of the cousin's SOULs split in two in the same body. So yeah. Also, there was more to this chapter, but it was getting really long, so I decided that the last part of this should go in the next chapter. So you can expect that to come out sometime after Thursday, or even the week after this next one.**

 **Undertale AUs to make an appearance: Humantale(Switchtale), Underswap, Outertale, Fusion, Gaster!Sans, maybe a mention of Reapertale.**


	7. Chapter 7: An Undesirable Situation

**Warning: Yelling, rudeness, almost accidental injuries, brothers fighting, barely controlled anger, and a nervous breakdown.**

An Undesirable Situation

Sweat had started pouring down Sans' skull as both of the Frisks stared at him, each with their own brand of Determination in their eyes. His left eye began to flash red and orange interchangeably as he became increasingly more nervous.

What's wrong, and how can I help? Frisk communicated as she softly moved closer to them, still leaving enough breathing room between her and Sans when she sat on the ground.

" **i-i said that there's nothing wrong!** " He yelled as an orange-red bone materialized and flew straight at Frisk. Her SOUL materialized as she dodged out of the way.

"HUMAN! GOTHIC! SANS! I'M BAC..." Papyrus was stunned into silence when the bone flew past, only inches from his face, and buried itself into the front door.

He looked over at Sans, bright orange tears gathering at the edges of his eye sockets. The younger Frisk's hands flew to cover her mouth as her expression switched from concern to absolute surprise. Franklin looked up from his hunched over position and his eyes widened at what he realized had almost happened and he gritted his teeth. Sans looked up at what he thought to be his brother and his eyes widened in horror, his left hand flying to his chest, over where his SOUL was hammering in his chest. Frisk began chewing on her lip as she sat against the couch, still recovering from dodging Sans' fast attack.

"SANS... YOUR EYE... WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus asked, the glowing orange tears escaping down the sides of his skull.

" **b-bro... y-you've n-n-never c-cried b-b-before...** " Sans stuttered out, his eye sockets filling with his share of reddish-orange tears as his left eye faded back to the usual white. Papyrus frowned at this and took a step towards him. Sans started to scuffle quickly backwards, genuine fear flashing across his face. The goofy Skeleton ceased approaching and tears began freely falling from his eye sockets.

"SANS... What's the matter? Why are you... so... scared of me?" He sobbed quietly.

At that moment, alpha Sans rushed in, tossing the greasy bag of food from Grillby's onto the table next to his pet rock, and immediately walked past his brother, angrily grabbing the darker Skeleton, pulling him to his feet.

" **sansly, what did you do?** " He asked, barely controlled anger finding its way into his voice as his left eye cast blue light across the Skeleton's face. The cartoon villain version of himself shrank as far into his black jacket as he could, being help up by the front of his red shirt made shrinking nearly impossible. Reddish orange tears began to fall freely from his eye sockets.

" **i-i d-d-didn't d-do anythin'. i-i-i just sc-scared him by a-a-accident. i-i didn't realize he wa-wasn't my p-paps un-until he st-started cry-cryin'...** " He sobbed, his hands wringing the pockets of his jacket.

Sans dropped him with a sigh of relief, his left eye fading back to white as the front door slowly closed, not being held open anymore by the red-orange bone. The darker Skeleton shuddered when he hit the ground, scuffling backwards until he was sitting against the wall. Papyrus eyes were wide as he looked from one Sans to the other.

"SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEED AN EXPLANATION!" He said, stomping his foot.

Frisk got up from the floor near the couch and took Papyrus' hand, tugging him towards the couch, communicating that he should probably sit down for this. Papyrus let her lead him to the couch and they both sat down on it.

"THANK YOU HUMAN." He said, before crossing his arms and staring at both Sans'. "NOW, EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."

" **uh...** " Sans said as his eyes looked anywhere but his brother's skull, trying to come up with a convincing lie. He knew that he probably wasn't going to get out of this one, no matter how good of a lie he came up with. The other one only looked at the floor, clearly not up to talking at all. The younger Frisk crossed her arms and frowned at the two.

"You two are absolutely terrible. He deserves to know what's going on." She said. Papyrus' eyes bugged out when he noticed the other human.

"HUMAN, DID YOU CLONE YOURSELF? AND SOMEHOW BECOME YOUNGER?" He whispered almost quietly to Frisk on the couch.

"AS DO I." Said a gravelly voice as the front door quietly closed itself.

Darker Sans looked up from his position on the floor and his voice cracked as he stuttered, " **p-p-p-papyrus! yo-you're a-alive.** " He began sweating profusely, a glimmer of fear flashing through across his face before he grinned widely.

Sans turned to appraise the newest tall Skeleton in the room. As his eyes landed on the shattered eye socket, he shuddered in sympathetic pain. This Papyrus also had the same, sharp, cartoon villain look of his doppelganger, who was currently sweating up a storm behind him.

"SO? WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE? BROTHER, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO REPORT TO ME HOURS AGO! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, DO NOT ENJOY BEING KEPT WAITING!" He shouted, angrily stomping his red boot and gritting his sharp teeth into the meanest look the Skeleton could muster. Sans flinched and then growled, his left eye beginning to glow an angry red.

" **it's always about destroying the human to you, isn't it. You Don't Even Care, Do You?** " He shouted, the T.V., surrounded in red magic, began to float off of the ground a couple of feet.

Alpha timeline Papyrus leaned forward and was reaching for his Sans, trying to pull him from in between the two shouting brothers. His arm was not quite long enough to grab and pull his brother out of harms way. His eye sockets grew wide and scared, as he began to shake with fright. Frisk was biting her fingernails, unable to help in any way. Her younger double was wringing her hands, frantically looking between both of them, before looking to the little yellow flower for help. Flowey looked away from her eyes, trembling in his boot. Sans looked from one angry Skeleton to the other, panicking and frozen in one place.

Franklin stepped up next to Sans and gently pushed him into Papyrus' reaching hands, who quickly pulled the small Skeleton into a hug. Sans, breathing quickly, leaned into his tall brother, hugging him back. Then the medium sized Skeleton raised his hands, light purple magic swirling around them and lighting up his eyes.

" _ **That is enough. There is no point for you two to fight, and besides, you are scaring your hosts.**_ " He said as chains of light purple magic encircled each of them, cutting off their magic and causing the T.V. to crash to the floor with a loud glass shattering noise.

Darker Papyrus glared at Franklin, clearly annoyed, the magic casting dark shadows on his face. His brother, on the other hand, broke down as soon as the light purple chains touched him. He began sobbing softly as he curled up into a ball, his hands clutching the sides of his skull.

" **fr-franklin, i-i'm so s-s-sorry. i-i-i k-k-killed you, and i-i'm s-s-sorry.** " He repeated quietly, over and over again.

Papyrus tightened his hold on his own brother, still trembling a little bit.

" **hey, paps, it's going to be okay. i'm fine, i'm still here.** " Sans said, rubbing his brother's back as small, electric blue tears escaped from his own eye sockets.

Cartoon villain Papyrus was taken aback by his Sans' reaction. A look of extreme surprise was plastered across his face. _THIS SKELETON... THIS IS THE ONE I HAD BEEN ENVIOUS OF ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? THE ONE SANS HAD CALLED HIS ONLY FRIEND._ He thought, his eye sockets widening.

"I... I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD TO GO... THROUGH THAT..." He said sadly, his eyes fixed on his sobbing brother.

The younger human was attempting to reach out to Sans through the light purple chains, to comfort him. Reddish-orange tears fell freely down Sans' skull as he didn't move, only whimpering coming from him now as he relived the bad memories that he had.

" _ **Finally... I'm glad we could all come to some sort of understanding without further fighting.**_ " Franklin said, sounding tired as he lowered his arms, slumping to the floor. The light purple magic slowly faded away, both from his eyes and the two darker Skeletons.

Cartoon villain Papyrus held up his hand like he had something to say, but his mouth only opened and closed, nothing actually coming out. His brother was still on the ground curled up into a ball, but the younger girl had her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his skull, and making comforting noises. A small voice spoke up from the side of the couch.

"Uh... I know you guys want to make up and all, but this isn't the time for it. We still have a really big... problem on our hands."

Finally comforted, Papyrus placed Sans down on the floor in front of him to lean over and see where the voice had come from.

Upon seeing the flower, he grinned kindly down at him, saying, "FLOWER FRIEND! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE! YOU SEEM PALER THAN USUAL." Flowey smiled back shyly.

"This is... how I normally look. I am from a different Universe from the... 'Flower Friend' you know." The yellow flower said, wiggling his boot towards Franklin so that everyone could see him. Papyrus blinked slowly, processing what the little flower had just said.

Papyrus began organizing his thoughts allowed to the little flower, "SO... YOU, RUDE ME,"

At this the other Papyrus sneered and replied, "THAT WAS FAR RUDER THAN I HAVE BEEN IN THE PAST FEW MINUTES, IMPOSTOR."

Papyrus ignored him and continued, "THE OTHER SANS, AND THE HUMAN'S CLONE ARE ALL FROM ANOTHER UNDERGROUND... THAT'S SIMILAR, BUT DIFFERENT?"

"Yes, that's it, exactly." The yellow flower said, a genuinely kind smile appearing on his face briefly.

" **it doesn't exist anymore. th-that demon... it's... g-g-gone, probably f-forever. g-good r-riddance, i'd say.** " Sans said from the side of the room, seeming to have mostly recovered from his episode with the help of younger Frisk. He was leaning up against the wall, his legs out in front of him, and he was holding her hand tightly. He looked over at his twin brother to gauge his reaction.

"GONE... SO... EVERYONE IS GONE... EVEN ALPHYS?" The tall, dark Skeleton sounded as if his whole world had just been ripped out from underneath of him.

Sans felt sorry for him. _i wonder what losing everyone but your brother must feel like... maybe i should try to take his mind off of it... he may not be my paps, but... it still hurts to see him so sad._ He thought, looking over at the other Papyrus.

" **hey, darth pap, if you keep looking like that, i will be forced to tell you one of my humerus jokes.** " Sans said, grinning from ear to ear. Simultaneously, both of the Papyrus' groaned and pinched their bone ridges. Both Frisks giggled, Franklin started chuckling heartily from his position on the floor, yellow Flowey smiled, and his double seemed to chuckle nervously.

"Sans, where is the food you got from Grillby's? I'm hungry." The younger human asked as her stomach grumbled.

" **oh, sorry kiddo. completely forgot.** " He went to the table, picked up the greasy bag, and began passing out food. " **here you go, frank.** " Sans said as he handed Franklin a hot dog. Both Papyrus' groaned louder from the combo visual pun. Franklin only smiled gratefully and sat up, tearing into it like it was the first thing he had eaten in years. Sans passed out the burgers to both Frisks and tossed a large jar of mustard at his doppelganger.

" **i mustard that up for ya. you're lucky grillbz even had any.** " Sans said as he plopped down on the couch between his brother and Frisk before uncorking a bottle of ketchup and practically drinking it down.

" **thanks...** " Mumbled the cartoon villain as he unscrewed the lid and began to lick out the mustard with his red-orange tongue. Darker Papyrus' skull wrinkled with horrified disgust.

"BROTHER! USING YOUR TONGUE TO LICK OUT MUSTARD IS INAPPROPRIATE! USE A SPOON AT LEAST!" He said, stomping his scary red boot down onto the carpet. Sans stopped licking the mustard only long enough to display his long tongue to his brother before going back to slurping it up. Younger Frisk giggled between bites of her burger. Cartoon villain Papyrus just threw up his hands in frustration.

"UGH I CAN'T DEAL WITH THESE CONDITIONS!" He shouted before point at Papyrus, who had been frowning at the display, looking as if he was about to say something about it. "OTHER ME! DO YOU HAVE STORES OF PROPER FOOD AROUND HERE?"

In reply, Papyrus got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, standing in the doorway. "I CAN ONLY BE A GOOD HOST IF THE GUEST CAN MANAGE TO BE POLITE." He said, looking expectantly at his doppelganger. Suddenly, everyone's eyes in the room were on Darker Papyrus. He started sweating nervously from the pressure, the sweat getting into his shattered right eye socket, stinging his eye and forcing him to close it.

"CAN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME NOODLES... please?" He coughed quite a bit afterwards, as if even saying the word quietly hurt. Papyrus, however, was pleased.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO RETRIEVE SOME OF MY GREAT CULINARY MASTERPIECES FOR YOU. I AM THE GREATEST HOST AFTER ALL!" He said, triumphantly turning around and preparing two plates of leftover spaghetti. Everyone went back to eating, Sans playing with his nearly empty ketchup bottle, trying to get the last remains of ketchup from it.

Frisk stole a look at the Papyrus who was still in the room over the top of her burger. Despite how scary he looked, with all of the sharp teeth, black and red clothing, and his broken right eye socket, it was still Papyrus. He looked mutely happy, waiting for his other self to finish preparing food for him. _I feel so sorry for him. He has no idea what he is in for._ She thought, remembering the last time she had Papyrus' cooking. Trying not to shudder, she took another bite out of her burger. Once Papyrus had finished, he came out of the kitchen with two steaming plates of spaghetti.

He handed one to his double and said, "BONE APPETIT." Before a horrified expression came over his face as he realized that he had just made a pun. The cartoon villain only glowered darkly and wordlessly accepted the plate. Papyrus went to sit down on the couch to be greeted by his older brother's infamous grin. "FORGET IT!" He shouted, twirling his fork to gather some of the food.

The rest of the room chuckled before going back to eating. Dark Papyrus looked down at his steaming plate of spaghetti and sighed, delicately twirling his fork to gather some of his food. Placing his fork into his mouth, he used his sharp teeth to scrape the food off the fork. As soon as it dissolved to nothing in his mouth, the strangest look came over his face. Cartoon villain Sans looked up at his brother and his tongue slowly retracted from the nearly clean jar of mustard.

" **papyrus... a-a-are you a-alright?** " He said, confused. His brother only closed both of his eyes and hummed as two dark blue tears squeezed out of his closed eye sockets and rolled down the sides of his skull.

"OTHER ME... HOW IS YOUR SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked before shoveling a forkful of his own into his mouth. After a couple of minutes the darker Skeleton found his voice to reply.

"IT'S... INDESCRIBABLE. NOT AS GOOD AS STUFFED SHELLS... BUT..." He trailed off as he started happily scarfing down the food on his plate. Frisk stared at the Skeleton in wonder at how he could find Papyrus' cooking to be that good. Papyrus grinned happily at his other self.

"I, THE GREATEST HOST, AM GLAD YOU ENJOY MY COOKING!" He replied, returning to eating.

" **i bet you could say that he was... beside himself over the taste.** " Sans said, grinning even wider.

"BROTHER NO!" Papyrus shouted, grinning despite himself. Having finished his hot dog, Franklin laughed heartily at their antics.

Sans watched his twin, the nearly licked clean forgotten mustard jar still held close to his mouth, with surprise and awe. _i-i-i haven't seen a genuine smile like that on his face since before Undyne died._

~Chapter End~

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but Finals week actually made me sick, so I've been recovering. Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it. By the way, UF!Papyrus doesn't usually make spaghetti, but the chapter where he made spaghetti was a day where they both were low on money and spaghetti is cheap, especially if you buy store brand ;). Anyways, look forward to the next chapter being released sometime next week. Pretty soon another AU's characters are going to be dumped into the Alpha timeline, so if you want to see an AU that isn't mentioned below, send me a message and I will consider it.**

 **Undertale AUs to make an appearance: Switchtale, Underswap, Outertale, Gaster!Sans, Fusion, a mention of Reapertale**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

**Warning: Freak outs and Rudeness, also, anything that you have come to expect from me, expect it from the chapter. Soon I'm going to stop putting warnings, because I'll expect you to expect me to be a terrible person.**

Explanations

After everyone's belles were filled, Franklin stood up from the ground and called attention to himself.

" _ **Sans, we need to start figuring out what we need to do to stop the destruction of our... multiverse.**_ " He said, eyeing Sans double who was sliding his reddish-orange tongue around the inside of the empty mustard jar, trying to see if there was any left.

" **yeah, i think we should call alphys, she...** " Sans was interrupted by a loud ringing sound.

~"Back off, I'll take you on! Headstrong, to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong, this is not where I..." ~

As the ringtone played, Papyrus rushed out of the kitchen to answer it, still covered in suds.

"HEY UNDYNE." He said, going back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. Darth Paps looked up from his place on the floor.

"SHE'S... ALIVE?" He said, his voice having the slightest tremble in it. He looked into the kitchen, watching what was going on in there carefully.

"WHAT!? YOU THINK RIGHT NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO HANG OUT? CAN I BRING ALL OF MY NEW FRIENDS?" Papyrus sounded excited as his loud voice echoed out of the kitchen over the sound of running water.

"SURE, WHATEVER. JUST DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR BROTHER. He..." Undyne's loud voice was lost under the sound of Papyrus excitedly squealing and spinning out of the kitchen to the living room. He closed the cell phone in his hand and started jumping up and down.

"HUMAN! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID? TODAY IS THE DAY YOU AND UNDYNE ARE GOING TO BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" He shouted excitedly before running out the front door.

" **heh, my bro always gets this excited...** " Sans was interrupted by his younger brother coming back in to promptly pick Frisk and him up.

"BROTHER! YOU HAVE TO COME ALONG TOO, UNDYNE NEEDS YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING. SO TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SLACK OFF IN GETTING THERE, WE ARE GOING TOGETHER!" Papyrus said, before running back out the still open front door. Sans used a little bit of his magic to close the door behind them and lock it.

 _i'm sure they can get to undyne's house on their own._ He thought, hanging under his brother's arm.

As they sped along to Undyne's house, Sans watched as Frisk flopped around under Papyrus' other arm, giggling up a storm. _and to think that this kid almost destroyed the entire timeline. you would think that she wouldn't have it in her, looking at her now._ He thought, not bothered at all from being jostled around as they sped through Waterfall. Just as quickly as they had left Snowdin, they reached Undyne's house. As Papyrus set both Sans and Frisk down, Franklin stepped out of the shadows with their doubles. Sansly fell to the ground, sweating and looking as if he was about to give up all of the mustard he had just ate. His brother looked similarly ill, leaning against the side of Undyne's house to stay standing.

"N-n-next time you're going to do that, w-w-warn us please?" Yellow Flowey said, trembling in his boot. Younger Frisk patted the flower, making soothing noises.

" _ **Heh, sorry about that. I thought you would be able to handle it. Especially you, Sans.**_ " Franklin said, rubbing the back of his skull, looking apologetic. Sans looked at his friend's face.

 _he's changed... and he's hiding something. i don't remember him giving off that much magical power._ He thought, carefully not letting his nervousness appear on his face.

"GREAT! EVERYONE'S HERE!" Papyrus said happily. He went up to the door and knocked, dancing in place. "UNDYNE! WE'RE HERE!" Papyrus called through the door.

"Come in! I can't come to the door right now... kind of in the... middle of something." Undyne called through the door. Papyrus jumped for joy and went inside, holding the door for everyone else. Sans and Frisk joined them inside first, then everyone else, once they had sufficiently recovered. Once they were inside, Sans examined the situation. It seemed like Undyne had made a clone of herself just to fight with and they currently stood in a stand off, unable to move an inch.

" **well, looks like you're beside yourself, undyne.** " Sans said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Sans! Explain what's going on here!" Said the one with an eye patch, not taking her eyes off of her double. Sans heard someone behind him gasp.

"UNDYNE! UNDYNE YOU'RE ALIVE! WHAT HAPPENED...?" Darth Paps said, a mixture of hurt, worry, and confusion coming into his voice all at once, not even bothering to restrain it. The one with a scar looked over to the group in front of the door and her one eye grew large with fear.

"Shhhh... shoot. Why did you guys bring the captain of the Royal Guard here? YOU PUNKS HAVE ALL RUINED MY COVER! HOW AM I GOING TO TAKE DOWN THE UNDERLORD NOW?!" She shouted, the yellow spear, that happened to be pointed at Alpha Undyne's neck, wavered as she began to lose concentration. Sans felt his magic start to gather in his left eye and quickly clamped down on it.

 _that won't help the situation right now. this is not the time for judgement._ He thought, looking from one Undyne to the other. Sansly pushed past him and stood in front, staring the angry fish down, regardless of being several inches shorter than her. Undyne's one eye narrowed on him and five yellow spears pointed at him, leveling at his head. Sans spotted his brother nervously wringing his gloved hands in the peripherals of his vision. The air in the room held a tense silence as Sansly sweat and stood there, still staring down the frightened and angry fish lady.

" **un-un-undyne, none of th-th-that m-matters anymore. our... h-h-home is g-gone. th-th-this place is theirs.** " The dark skeleton pointed to Papyrus, who was now fiddling with his bright red scarf, Undyne, who was adjusting her eye patch, and to Sans, who was still watching the whole exchange with an air of calm, his left eye faintly glowing electric blue. " **He... is g-g-gone.** " On the word, 'He', it sounded as if Sansly had something bad tasting in his mouth. Undyne's right eye narrowed at the small skeleton as she sneered at him.

"Why should I believe a sniveling wimp like you?" She asked, the five yellow spears getting almost close enough to touch him. Sweat poured down his skull as he stood there, the tension tight enough to be shattered by a toothpick.

"Because he's telling the truth." The younger girl said as she stepped up beside Sansly, taking his hand. Sansly blushed quickly and his eyes widened at how close she was to danger.

" **psst. s-squirt. back up, y-y-you're too cl-close.** " He whispered, the fear in his eyes evident. She shook her head and stood firm, squeezing his hand.

 _does the skull around my ear holes really blush like that?_ Sans thought self consciously, blushing lightly himself. The one-eyed fish monster slowly blinked at the new development in the situation. She straightened up and her yellow spears faded into nothingness, a relieved sigh escaping from Sansly.

"So... He... the Underlord... is really gone?" She asked, slumping against the counter next to the sink.

" **yeah. i-i'm pr-pretty sure about th-that.** " Sansly said, looking at the ground.

The tension in the room shattered like glass and a weight feels as if it's been lifted. Undyne dispelled her green spear and turned to the rest of her unwanted guests.

"Grrk. Papyrus, why did you bring so many people with you?" She asked, obviously struggling to be nice.

"THEY ARE ALL MY NEW FRIENDS, YOU SAID I COULD BRING THEM!" Papyrus said, grinning. Undyne pinched the bridge of her nose, regret scrawling across her face as she sighed.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. However, I need to decide what to do with... her." She said looking at her more roughed up doppelganger. Darth Paps seemed to be asking her a lot of questions, which she seemed adept at avoiding answering. "So maybe now wasn't the best time to bring... all of your new friends." Undyne finished, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"WELL... I SEE WHERE THE PROBLEM COMES IN THERE. FRIENDS ARE HARDER TO MAKE IN BULK! SO, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SUGGEST THAT EVERYONE ELSE MIGHT WISH TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE, WHILE UNDYNE BECOMES FRIENDS WITH HER ALTERNATE SELF." Papyrus suggested politely.

"MAY I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, STAY? I WISH TO FIND OUT WHAT TRULY HAPPENED..." Darth Paps seemed determined to get to the bottom of the false death of his former friend and teacher.

"Sure why don't we all have a party, with NO NERDS ALLOWED!" She shouted, pointedly looking at both sets of Sans.

" **we get the message, fish lips. c'mon squirt, l-lets go.** " Sansly said, glaring at Alpha Undyne before gripping younger Frisk's hand and teleporting away.

 _i wonder where they went. it's not like anything or anyone else from his universe actually made it's way here._ Sans thought, staring at the small smudge they had made on the tiled floor. Frisk pulled him out of his thoughts by tugging his sleeve towards the door.

" **right, i know, we need to get going too. see ya bro, we're heading back to the house.** "

"OKAY, DON'T SLACK OFF ON YOUR WAY BACK!" Papyrus said, waving from the other side of the piano. Sans waved back before looking around the room.

 _where did franklin go?_ He thought, his eyes not finding the medium sized skeleton anywhere in the room. Frisk began to tug on his sleeve again and he put an arm around her shoulders. " **alright, alright already kiddo, stop being so imp-patient. i'm coming.** " Sans said, heading towards the door. Both Papyrus' groaned and Frisk giggled as she closed the door behind them.

" **come with me, i know a shortcut.** " Sans said, holding his hand out to her and winking his left eye socket. Frisk smiled and took his hand. The world around them squeezed down to just them, invisible wind tearing at their clothes as they moved through the shortcut.

The world came back into focus as the exited the shortcut. Sans' slippers crunched into the snow in front of his and Papyrus' house.

" _ **hey, you guys left me behind, what gives?**_ " Franklin's voice came from somewhere behind them. Sans put a hand over his SOUL as it began to beat a mile a minute and Frisk jumped two feet in the air, letting go of Sans' hand. He turned around to see his friend standing there with a silly grin on his face.

" _ **Hey, I'm just pulling your leg, no need to get jumpy.**_ " The taller skeleton said, chuckling. Sans chuckled nervously back.

 _the way he appears and disappears is simply unnerving._ He thought, turning back to unlock the front door of the house.

The three of them piled inside the cozy, two story house just as the shaking began again. Quickly, Sans grabbed Frisk and tossed her onto the couch. Her painful screams rang out as her SOUL began to materialize and de-materialize at a faster rate than last time, making it appear as a flashing light only. The universe shuddered and threw Sans in and out of one of the many shortcuts around the house. The sound deafened and sharpened as he flew through the shortcuts, only seeing snatches of what was going on in the house proper. It became so fast that all Sans saw was colors flashing by, and all he heard was one long continuous scream. Eventually, he dimly realized, that the scream was his.

Suddenly, glowing purple chains wrapped around him, holding him in place, close to the ceiling. If he had a stomach, the sudden stop would have forced him to give up it's contents. Sans looked down as the hung from the slowly swinging chain. Frisk was crying and holding onto the couch for dear life.

 _heh, deer life._

Franklin had one shaking hand held out towards Sans, his eyes and hand blazing with light purple magic. His other hand was gripping the stairs banister, anchoring him in place. As the shuddering began to quiet down, the carpet in the center of the floor began to turn a different color. Several shapes began to form over the changed carpet. The purple chains began to loosen and Sans used a shortcut to get to the floor of the house, next to the couch. The shapes began to sharpen and become more real as the three watched.

~Meanwhile, somewhere else~

Alphys wiped sweat from her brow as the world around her became steadier. Mettaton's unfinished body sat on an adjacent table to the one she had been clutching only a few moments earlier. The eerie noises of the True Lab only heightened Alphys' nervousness.

"L-l-luckily you weren't awake for that, huh? O-o-otherwise it would have been a lot more painful for you." She said to the four armed robot strapped to the table. The SOUL container glowed in the dim light. Alphys took a long, shaky breath as she put on her safety glasses. She got to work with her delicate tools, doing something that had to be done.

Somewhere, a phone rang.

~Chapter End~

 **Author's Notes: Hey, I know it's been a while, but, here's the next chapter. I decided which AU was going to be thrown in this time, and well, I didn't set up a poll. You will know which one it is as soon as I put up the next chapter, which will be the bridge. Thanks for being patient with me, I just haven't had the inspiration to finish this chapter until now.**

 **Undertale AUs to make an appearance: Switchtale, Underswap, Outertale, Gaster!Sans, Fusion, a mention of Reapertale, and Core!Frisk**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Switched Day

Another Switched Day

They stood there in the final hall.

" **On a day like this, kids like you... Should Be Burning In Hell.** "

Sans watched as the small skeleton dodged all of his first attack, laughing maniacally the whole time.

" **here we go.** "

His breath smacked him back in the face as it rebounded off of the inside of his mask. His left eye blazed with cyan and gold fire. " **you have no idea how this feels.** " Sans told them, taking a-hold of their SOUL and flinging them against the walls.

He was so tired, but he had to keep it up, if the kid got past him, it would be the end of the world. _all timelines end after this, i can't let that happen._ He thought, his eyes anchored on the child as they dodged the other attacks he sent at them. The small skeleton gripped their knife in one blood stained hand. They rushed forward, swinging the knife at him. It barely got close before Sans jumped into a shortcut, appearing just to the side of where he had been.

They stood opposite of each other. " **well, here goes nothing.** "

He waited for a few minutes, watching the kid sit there with their knife. They glared at him with their glowing, red eyes. " **that's right, it's literally nothing. and it isn't going to be anything.** "

The small skeleton looked incredulously at him and started walking towards him. He made them fly back a few feet. " **i figured that, one of these turns, you would just catch me, and so i decided that it wouldn't be your turn... ever.** "

The kid sat there, watching him. They had a look of morbid curiosity in their demonic, glowing eyes. They both sat there in silence a while longer. " **i know your type, your ah, very determined.** "

Sans watched himself talk off and on for a while. _the kid looks a little too patient..._ He thought nervously, looking from himself to them and back. Without him noticing, the Sans facing against the kid started to fall asleep. He shouted at himself, " **No! Stay Awake! You Have To Stay Awake! Sans! You Can't Fall Asleep!** "

No matter what Sans said, he felt himself fall asleep and begin to snore.

He was woken up by the sound of the tip of the knife slicing through the air. He slipped into a shortcut just in time. " **heh, didja really think i would fall f...** " He was interrupted by a sudden strike, coughing up blood through his mask.

Sans woke up screaming. He fell out of bed, panicking as his sheets tangled around him, tying him up. He sat there, in the dark, flailing and panicking, his left eye throwing electric blue light all over the room.

"SANS!" His brother opened the door and turned on the light. Sans shut his left eye quickly, and looked up at Papyrus with a sheepish smile.

" **hey, paps. it looks like i'm a little tied up at the moment.** " Sans said, chuckling shakily. His brother frowned and picked him up, setting him down on his bed.

"BROTHER! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" Papyrus said as he untangled the sheets from his brother. "ARE YOU OKAY? YOU WERE SCREAMING LOUD ENOUGH TO WAKE THE WHOLE TOWN." He sat down next to Sans, looking at him worriedly.

" **yeah, i'm good bro. you know, nothing gets under my skin.** " Sans grinned and pulled at his shirt, which was his favorite. It made him look like a skeleton. A small "NYEH HEH." slipped out of his brother at the small joke.

"ALRIGHT, IF YOU SAY SO. YOU KNOW, YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME IF SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked, putting a hand on Sans back.

" **yeah, bro. i know i can trust you with anything.** " He said smiling. Papyrus smiled back and got up.

"GOOD. HURRY UP AND GET READY, WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!" The younger brother shouted as he ran out of Sans' room and down the hall, obviously headed for the kitchen. As soon as his brother had left, Sans' smile dropped off of his face. He opened his left eye and went to his mirror. It was still faintly glowing.

" **i'm sorry, paps. i can't tell you about this. it's for your own safety.** " He told the mirror as the light slowly faded from his cyan colored eye. He got dressed in his favorite blue jacket and black basket ball shorts, leaving his skeleton t-shirt on. He shoved his sock covered feet into a pair of light blue slippers before heading downstairs. Sans noticed his brother's "battle armor" and gloves hanging neatly on the hooks by the door, right above his red boots.

"BROTHER! BREAKFAST IS READY, COME AND GET A PLATE!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. Sans smiled and padded into the kitchen, scratching at his patchy beard. The taller brother frowned, handing him a plate of spaghetti. "BROTHER, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO AT LEAST COMB YOUR HAIR? IT'S A MESS!" He continued frowning as he spooned himself a plate before hanging up his apron that had BEST CHEF written on it in sharpie, up next to the doorway to the kitchen.

" **oh i would probably curl up and dye.** " Sans said grinning.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "JUST EAT." He said, clearly getting irritated. He handed his older brother a fork after taking one for himself. Then he proceeded to sit down on the couch, quickly eating his plate. Sans chuckled and sat down beside him, lazily twirling some of the spaghetti onto his fork. Papyrus chattered about his training with the captain of the Royal Guard and the cooking lessons he had been taking in between bites. Sans listened as he put his first forkful in his mouth.

 _at least he's getting better. it still has a little too much salt though._ He thought, trying not to let his disgust for the taste show on his face.

"SO, HOW IS IT, SANS?" Papyrus asked with a hopeful look on his face. Sans gulped the bite down.

" **it's good, bro. i think those cooking lessons are really helping.** " He replied tactfully honest. He ate another forkful to show that he meant it. The taller brother grinned gratefully.

"YOU REALLY THINK SO? SOON I WILL BE KNOWN AS THE GREATEST CHEF IN THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus shouted, excitedly running to the kitchen to take care of dishes. Sans quickly made the rest of the spaghetti on his plate disappear using a bit of his magic.

" **mmmm, that was good bro.** " He said, putting the empty plate on the ground. Papyrus stood in the kitchen doorway frowning and crossing his arms.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST PUT YOUR PLATE AWAY!" He said, puffing out his cheeks and tapping his foot, waiting.

" **nah, bro. i'm too bone tired for that.** " Sans said, slumping back against the couch. A long drawn out groan emitted from his younger brother. Frustration and worry filled Papyrus' eyes as he looked at his brother, whose messy jet-black hair was in more disarray than it had been earlier. He went to open his mouth to scold his lazy brother, but suddenly, the house begat to shake violently. Sans gripped the arm of the couch in surprise. Various dishes in the kitchen fell to the ground, and the T.V. jumped around on it's stand. Papyrus was waving his arms, trying to stay standing. Sans watched in horror as the fridge began to scooting towards his brother.

" **PAPYRUS!** " Sans yelled, reaching his left arm towards his younger brother. His left eye flared to life as his magic awakened, taking a gently hold of his brother. Sans pulled Papyrus towards him and onto the couch, just as the fridge crashed into the doorway, dumping the containers of spaghetti and an empty bag of chips onto the floor. The two brothers held onto each other until the shaking stopped.

 _oh no, i've really done it now... i can't really dodge his questions anymore... i guess i don't really have to lie about that anymore...?_ Sans thought, panting and sweating more from the adrenaline than anything. He felt Papyrus' questioning eyes on him.

"SANS, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" His younger brother asked in awe, sounding as if he was five years old again. Sans bit his lip, wondering how he was going to explain.

" **paps... you gotta trust me when i say that, i will explain it to you, but we have to get somewhere safe first. so, do as i tell you for now, okay?** " He asked, looking over at his brother. _he looks worried, and his black hair is a little messed up._ He noticed as he studied his brother's face.

"ALRIGHT BROTHER, I TRUST YOU... AS LONG AS YOU ABSOLUTELY PROMISE TO TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?" Papyrus asked, a brave look flashing across his face. Sans cursed silently and said,

" **i promise i will tell you. now, get everyone you can to come to our house, i have to go get some... special guests.** " Sans and his brother got off of the couch at the same time.

Papyrus nodded his understanding and put on his coat, gloves, and boots, running out the door with a "NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans walked through a shortcut to his room and took stock of the damage. The mirror was shattered and on the floor, but everything else seemed to be in place. He gingerly stepped onto the back of the mirror and padded over to his dresser. He pulled a white turtle neck out of it and put it on. Then he retrieved his motorcycle helmet from it's place on the floor and pulled it onto his head, clicking the protection on the bottom in place.

" **whelp, here we go.** " Sans said as he stepped through the shortcut that lead to the locked door of the RUINS. Instead of ending up there, Sans stepped out of the shortcut into a room. He looked around wildly, disoriented. There was a large door in the room, like the one he had expected to step out in front of. On the other end of the room was a long hallway. However, the sounds of someone angrily stomping down the hallway in this direction and getting louder, so he didn't have time to explore it.

Sans whispered an invisible spell and flattened himself against the wall, trying his hardest not to move or make a sound. As Sans watched, Toriel stormed into the room, her dark blue eyes flashing with fear and sadness. She stood in front of the tall door with a determined look set on her face. Her platinum blond hair reached the middle of her back. Moments later, the kid walked into the room, a frown on their face. Sans immediately began looking them over, trying to tell if there was any blood on them at all. There wasn't, and the kid's eye sockets were closed shut.

 _that's always a good sign._ Sans thought in relief, continuing to watch the conversation between the two get heated.

"Fine. But one thing, prove yourself. Prove to me that you will be able to survive." The tall woman said, her eyes seeming to ignite. Now was the time Sans had to intervene.

" **heya, i need you two to put this up on a shelf for now. it's too dangerous here right now.** " Sans said as he walked towards the two, his invisibility breaking the moment he spoke.

"Who... that voice. I recognize it. You're the one who has been keeping me company with knock knock jokes." The motherly woman smiled shyly.

" **yeah, that's me. however, now is not the time, we gotta leave before another... earthquake starts.** " He said, using the magical white eyes on his helmet to stare at the skeleton kid. Their mouth was trembling with fear. _the kid knows what's going on. their also holding only a stick as their weapon._ Sans thought, instinctively checking their weapon and LV. He was relieved to find that the kid was still LV one and not going down the wrong path again.

"m-m-mom... we... we sh-should go w-with him." the small skeleton stuttered out nervously. Toriel widened her eyes and then narrowed them in suspicion at Sans.

"I am not so sure, my child. How can we trust someone who won't even show us his face?" She said, walking over to the kid and putting a protective hand on their shoulder. Sans flipped up his painted visor to reveal his ever present grin.

" **can we do this later? we goat to get going now. tibia honest, it's very dangerous here.** " He said, slightly chuckling at both of his puns. The small skeleton smiled and took Toriel's hand off of their shoulder, leading her over to Sans. The tall woman was trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"-snrk- I guess we can go, as long as we get to hear more of your humerus jokes." She said, giggling. Sans looked at the kid gratefully before flipping the visor back down.

" **of course. i would die if i went five minutes without them sprouting up. all of my jokes are just puntastic, so i hope your ready.** " He said, grinning and winking behind his mask. The two of them giggled at his antics and took Sans' hands when he offered them. The world bent around them and Toriel gasped, her grip tightening as her breath was stolen from her. The three of them stepped out into Sans' messy room. He hurried them out of the room and down the stairs.

" **no time for explanations.** " Sans said. The living room was filled with a lot of their friends, but one was missing. Papyrus was uneasily standing off to the side, chewing on his fingernails. Sans walked over to him and pulled his brother's hand away from his mouth. " **bro, stop, you're doing it again.** " He whispered urgently.

"SORRY SANS, I CANNOT HELP IT, I AM VERY NERVOUS." Papyrus whispered back, resolving to fiddling with his thumbs.

" **so, paps, where's the king? we kinda can't leave his kindness behind.** " Sans hissed, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from running them over his helmet.

"ALPHYS, UNDYNE BROUGHT HER, SAID HE WOULD NOT LEAVE HIS GARDEN. NO MATTER HOW HARD SHE TRIED." His brother whispered back, the frown audible in his voice.

" **[S#*%!]** " Sans shouted angrily, instinctively switching to hands to express how upset he was.

"BROTHER! THERE ARE CHILD..." Papyrus' voice faded away as Sans fell into the shortcut he had opened up right beneath him. He appeared behind one of the pillars in the "Garden". Sans rounded the pillar and walked up behind the crouched form of the king.

"Just a moment, just finishing watering these flowers." He rumbled. Sans cleared his throat. The giant of a man stood up and turned around, surprised. "Sans?! I didn't hear you come in. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, genuine curiosity alighting in his violet eyes.

" **no time, king dreamurr. we have to leaf this place.** " Sans said, holding out his hand.

"Sans, I do not believe this is a good idea. I need to stay here, for the kingdom." Asgore said tiredly.

 _this lovable goof is almost more trouble than he's worth. almost._ Sans thought, gritting his teeth. The tall, platinum blond man turned back around to tend to his flowers again. Sans tapped his helmet, aggravated. Just then, the whole palace began shaking. Sans took this chance to tackle the king into a shortcut, coming out right where he had left.

"SANS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Papyrus shouted, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Howdy." Asgore said, waving weakly from his position on the floor.

Undyne helped him up from the floor as she shouted, "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? How dare you treat our king that way."

 _she looks angry. i wouldn't be surprised if her hair started spouting flames._ He thought as he stood there, not saying anything.

"Undyne, it is alright. I am sure that Sans had a very good reason for doing this." Asgore said, clapping his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the whole house began to shake.

"W-w-what's happening?" Alphys stuttered, nervously playing with her black braids.

" **No Time For Explanations, Alphys. Everyone who can't do magic, sit in the middle of the floor.** " Sans instructed, hoping that being serious will make everyone move faster and ask less questions. Mettaton pulled his cousin to the middle of the floor and held onto them to keep from sliding to the walls. Undyne started to argue but a hard glare with his left eye alight with electric blue shut her up really quick. The tall, tan-colored woman picked Alphys up and walked to the middle, sitting next to the robot and Napstablook Spook. Alphys' cheeks flushed bright pink as she held onto her crush.

"BROTHER, I WANT TO HELP! WHAT CAN I DO?" Papyrus said, still standing off to the side.

" **bro, there isn't any time to teach you, so the best way for you to help is to make sure the poor robot doesn't slide out of the circle, okay?** " Sans said, flipping his visor up to show his brother his serious face. Papyrus stood for a moment, an obvious wonder about whether or not he could changed Sans mind crossing his face. Then, sighing disappointingly, he walked over to Mettaton and sat down, holding onto the robot's square body. Sans sighed in relief as he flipped his visor back down over his face. The shaking got worse, nearly throwing Sans against his brother's back.

" **Toriel, Asgore,... Kid, we need to circle them and hold hands.** " He instructed, using his brother's sturdy shoulder as a support. Toriel walked over to Sans, looking at him with suspicious eyes, but she offered her hand anyway. The small skeleton took her hand and the King's, locking eyes with Sans magical ones. _i know kid, if this works we'll have to explain everything. i've got some questions i want answered too._ He thought, closing his eyes behind his mask. Asgore took his hand, closing the circuit of magic.

" **Alright, each of you call on your magic and send it to me.** " Sans said, opening his eyes.

Toriel's eyes lit up with dark blue fire first, then the Kid's mostly closed eye sockets started leaking red fire, and finally violet fire began to come from Asgore's eyes. Sans took a deep breath and called on his own magic, letting the electric blue fire go out the left "eye socket" of his mask. " **here we go.** " He said before taking the other three's magic and using the added strength to take them somewhere safe. Behind them, a giant demon tore the universe apart.

-Chapter End-

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, I finally finished this chapter. With college starting and having all the inspiration be for drawing instead of writing, I had put off finishing this chapter. So now it's finally finished. Hopefully I will finish the next one around the same time next week, but not promises.**

 **Undertale AUs to Make an Appearance: Underswap, Outertale, Gaster!Sans, Fusion, a mention of Reapertale, a mention of Error!Sans, and Core!Frisk**


End file.
